Before after ever after
by Anime.Luv.Dreams
Summary: Fairy Tail has ended, but not in this authors heart! Fairy Tail is still breathing and this is more adventures they could have and should have had. You can help with what they're gonna next! read and find out what this group of mischevious mages does next and what loves are bound to happen. Who will they become, will we find out if fairies have tails
1. Chapter 1

**So I disliked how fairy** tail **ended, well I loved it but I wish things were different so I'm gonna just make my own ending/ more chapters! ok, so I'm basing the rest off of that last chapter. If you have any fight scenes you want or battle or missions or something pm me I'm really bad at them so I'm gonna focus on Natsu and lucys romance starting from that hug she gave him, but with out the mission after it and then just make fairy tail live on at least for me.**

Chapter 1: Lucy hearts.

"If I hadn't met you, I never would have lived any of this!" lucy hugged her pink haired team mate crying into his chest as he stared at her worried and confused "thank you from the bottom of my heart.." He just stood there looking flushed, as he mumbled something that she couldn't quite understand. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her away looking down at her with a serious face.

"Hey, lucy I wanna say something too." He leaned close to her, smiling now. " From now on were always going to be together. Got that, I won't leave anymore and neither will you." lucy teared up more wrapping her arm around his neck giving him a large hug.

"Thank you Natsu!" happy hugged their legs crying him self. "And thank you to happy" she pulled away wiping her tears as he leaned down and kissed her forehead making her blush. "what was that for"

"Nothing" he smiled grabbing her hand in his and pulled her to her closet. "now get dressed and meet us at the guild."

"Alright, be there in 20!" she smiled brightly, as Natsu left. before she went to the bath room and looked at her self in the mirror splashing her face to cool down. Her heart racing, her mind always found its way to when they first met. When he broke the spell she was on. "the only way to break the spell is by a soulmate intervening can a charm spell be broken." lucy always liked Natsu but she never thought they were soulmates.

"Maybe I can figure it out now, that our lives are better" Lucy got dressed in her old blue and white top, with her blue mini skirt and grabbed her keys. "I also need to find her." she stroked her broken key that laid on her chest.

Once Natsu got to the guild he made his way to mission board. Where Romeo and Nab were standing. "Hey, Natsu!" the young mage who dressed like his favorite fairy tail wizard Natsu smiled.

"Hi there Romeo you and Wendy gonna head on a mission." he nodded pointing to where Wendy sat with mest.

"Mest to, we've officially made a team, team fairy tales." he blushed at the name "Wendy choose the name, mest and me went along with it."

"Suits you Romeo" his dad came up behind him laughing with a drink in his hand. "Natsu hey, wanted to ask you a question you have a moment." Natsu looked at Macao who had a serious expression on his face, nodding the two walked to a back booth away from others.

"So whats going on?"

"Nothing serious it's just me a few guys pitched in to get you and lucy some tickets to a new amusement park that just opened a gift for lucy for her award and that stuff." he laughed but Natsu hit him in the head annoyed

"Old man! You made it seem like this was serious!" the fire dragon yelled making him laugh more. "but thanks, I think this is exactly what she needs..." Natsu grinned and got up thanking him. "Just be care full and have fun ok Natsu"

Lucy walked in then and Natsu had smelled her before she entered and he walked over wrapping an arm around her waist and picked her up. Everyone staring at them with confusing and she screamed to get up down "No you and me and um..." he saw 5 tickets and looked around the guild. "Erza! Grey!" the dragon slayer ran with lucy over his shoulder. "you guys wanna come with us on a mission?" he grinned.

Gray looked up from eating with Juvia and looked at him annoyed, "Juvia can come to" Juvias eyes widened as she gripped her ice mage tightly. "Fine, what about you erza?"

"Seems fine to me whats the mission, Natsu leaned over and whispered in her ear and her eyes filled with hearts "Oh I've never been to one, let's go!" she leads them all out, and lucy was still screaming to get put down. "Lucy stop yelling then we'll talk." she didn't listen and kept bashing on him before they got to the train and he set her down on a seat and he laid on her lap.

"Ugh, Why do I always get dragged I would have walked." She sighed as she ran her hand through his hair. "erza what did he tell you?"

"Oh we're going to an amusement park he told us it was a mission so gray would go." everyone turned to gray who sat with a blank stare.

"...An Amusement park... his mind went to the water park and he shivered. "This better not turn out like last time."

"Juvia promises not to leave grays side!" juvia smiled as she placed a hand on top of his.

Once everyone got to the hotel erza, got her own room saying she didn't feel like sleeping with the two smelly boys, and gray got him and Juvia a room. leaving lucy happy and Nastu in the room that was ordered for them.

"Let all meet up at the park tomorrow at let's say? 10?" every one nodding in agreement went their separate ways for the night, once Natsu and lucy got to the there room she headed straight for the bath room closing it shut behind her.

"Where are you going luc?" Natsu asked sitting on one of two beds

"beach, there's one right in front of the hotel!" she yelled through the closed door, before coming out in her white and pink starred bikini with a bath skirt over her. "wanna come, we can build a sand castle!" she grabbed his arm smiling, a small blush on her face.

"Sheeee loves you." happy flew above her laughing until she grabbed his tail and swung him again the wall.

"Sure, we'll meet you out there kay" he brushed his hand over her shoulder and walked past her and she smiled walking out. once she got to the beach she ordered some food and found a place to see, the sun was still shining and it would be 2 hours before it went down so she ate her food quickly before resting and catching some sun light.

"Hey look who's here." she opened her eyes and a blue eyed blond hair dragon slayer stood over her, "it's blonde."

"Sting-kun your blonde too." the white haired celestial laughed. "Hi, lucy its nice to see you!"

"Yukino it's nice to see you too, what are you guys doing here" she stood up giving her celestial friend a hug.

"The lady wanted to use to take a break so she brought us here." Sting smiled, wrapping an arm around lucy, "Wheres big brother Natsu?"

"Oh, yea he's on his way. Yukino wanna go in the water with me?" she nodded and the girls wandered down the beach to a place way from everyone else splashing in the water.

Sting and rogue stayed behind and watched the stuff while waiting for Natsu to show up. "AYE Natsu its sting and rogue!" THe two turned to the flying blue cat who flew over.

"Happy!" Fro and lector went to happy and the three went and built a sand castle. "What you guys doing here!?" Natsu looked shocked about them "Wheres lucy?" He noticed her stuff on the ground.

"Yukino and lucy went to play in the water, So Natsu here with lucy? Same room?" He nodded and this made strings mouth open wide and eyes, but rogue smirked.

"I saw erza earlier your here with the others am I right."

"Yeah but they all go there own rooms so I and lucy decided to just share one room cause I'm always at her place anyways it's not weird." Natsu placed a hand on his neck laughing "I promised her I wouldn't leave her side anyways."

"Get away!" Natsu and the twin dragon slayers looked up at each other, and the ground was lucy and Yukino placed their bags, and their pouches they kept their keys. Before running off down the beach caring them.

"Why? We just wanna have fun" Four men stood around the girls in the water, All smelled like booze. Yukino held her arms in front of her, and lucy stood slightly behind her.

"Just leave, we don't want any trouble kay." Lucy glared at them,

"Trouble what can you guys do?" the large man grabbed lucys arm pulling her towards them, while another grabbed Yukino. Who glared grabbing this other arm and kicking him back throwing him over his shoulder. "Why to go Yukino!" Lucy cheered before grunting from the guy pulling her arm more. "Hey!" She turned slightly before kicking her leg up but before she could hit him her body stopped moving and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I-I can't move..." she felt her heart drop. 'Not again!' her mind went to the day those creeps at the spa used body restriction magic and loke saved her. She says Yukino was also not moving.

"That's better!" the man who seemed to be the leader of the group smiled which made the two girls sick to their stomach.

"lucy!" Lucy looked to the voice and then a foot came in contact with the large man who held her and she fell back wards. "Natsu!" he was on top of the guy punching him in an angry face, " Don't touch her got that!" Natsu looked back and grinned at her before throwing her keys and her whip. Yukino out of the restriction fought along side the dragon slayers with lucy. The men ran off but the leader stay as he was too drunk, he moved towards lucy who lucy kicked him in the face.

"You guys should dress like men so guys like that don't harass you." sting smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around Yukino "you defended your self, unlike lucy."

"Hey, i did my best!" Lucy yelled back at the remark before a confused faced washed over her. "Are you two a couple now?"

"Oh yeah," Yukino blushed before signing. "I thought I was used to that stupid stuff but they used body restriction magic so I couldn't move, and lucy did try her best."

"I'm gonna kill those bastards." Natsu glared annoyed as he stood near lucy, rogue nodded with the statement. "Lucy don't leave your keys behind ok." SHe nodded flushed as she looked at the water. "Well, since we're all here come on let's all swim!" Lucy looked at Yukino and smiled "We should let them out to play too!" Lucy smiled brightly as she held her key in the air and summoned all her spirits out. Yukino only summoned Libra and Pisces.

"Hey loke watch this!" Natsu ran on top of a large boulder with a sting ." YUKINO Look! I'm gonna beat his jump!" Natsu jumped and made a triple flip, while string used his magic to help him to a few dozen flips.

"You cheated!" Natsu grabbed sting and pushed him under the water. Every swam laughing together.

"Princess, you have a minute?" Loke put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you gonna find Aquarius key?"

"Yeah, I am she's my family if I don't have her by my side my life wouldn't be the same, she's in another country so it will be hard I hope Natsu will help me find her." She looked towards Natsu who was with Aries, and grampa crooks.

"I know you will find her, but don't worry about her I'm sure she won't make a contract with any one but you, but be care full ok. I've talked with her and she's in a place that not like here." Loke looked sad for his fellow spirit.

"Don't worry we'll find her and well all be together again, If there was another way during that time to save everyone I would take it, I wished it didn't end the way it did." Lucy gripped her key tightly a tear dripping from her eye.

"Don't cry lucy go enjoy it, I know you'll get her back there's no doubt, have fun and make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid we should all go I can feel your magic fading." The few hours they had dwindled lucys magic slightly and one by one they left. "That was fun guys lets hang out soon!" Lucy hugged Yukino who whispered in her ear.

"Be careful and I'm so happy for you lucy." Smiling the girls said their goodbyes and the guys all argued about who won at the sand castle building.

"Natsu lets go!" lucy grabbed Natsu arm and pulled him away. "I will win next time!"

"yeah right" rogue smirked while Natsu laughed till he fell over.

"That was a night! happy are you that tired you can't walk or fly the way you want." She held the exceed in her arms.

*The next day*

"Lucy, I heard about what happened are you alright?" Lucy looked at Gray looked down at lucy concerned erza smiled "Gray she's a strong mage she stood her ground."

"Juvia thinks lucy is brave!" Juvia smiled before tugging at gray "Leave lucy alone my love come ride the love boats with me!" Gray sighed going along with Juvia.

"Well, lucy Natsu lets hit that roller coaster!" Erza grabbed them by their heads and hit them against her armor.

"Erza!" lucy squirmed against her.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Erza and lucy rode the roller coaster five times straight but Natsu couldn't even handle one before throwing up and falling unconscious.

"Sometimes I forget he gets motion sickness" lucy sighed having as she held him up and moved him to the food stands. "Natsu miss out on a lot" happy sat at the table eating a fish to the bone before throwing on a stack of fish bones.

"happy where do you get this money?!" Lucy stared at him shocked

"I'm a wizard to you know, I have money from our missions." he stuck his tongue out and threw a bone at her.

"lucy why don't you go on rides ill meet up with you in the room." Natsu waved her off she looked at him worried before getting up.

"you sure?"

"Yeah, you'll be with erza so I know you'll be fine, right erza." Natsu looked at the scarlet haired girl who smiled.

"Of course lucy will have a great time, let us get going." patting Natsu on the shoulder lucy went with erza to ride all the rides in the park before getting a drink at the bar.

"This tastes great." lucy sipped at her drink, as erza chugged her. "Erza don't drink too much..."

"Erza I think I should take you to your room." Turning the girls faced jellal who smirked at her. "I heard from major that you all were here so I decided to stop by."

"J-jellal." Erzas face was bright red, she wasn't totally drunk but she was tipsy she wrapped her arm around jellal tightly, while sobbing softly. "I haven't seen you for months"

'Mom I think they may have finally have gotten their moment, erza and jellal Though the moment wasn't what I imaged I left them there that night, for him to be with her, I went walking around'

Getting back to the room Natsu was sleeping and she wrote a letter to her mom, before tucking it away in her bag and getting under the covers staring at Natsu she smiled happy slept next to him both snoring and mumbling about foods.

"Thank you Natsu." she whispered before closing her eyes to sleep.

"hmmm..." Lucy opened her eyes to pink hair and warmth wrapped around her, she sighed smiling not moving as she let Natsu hug her while he slept.

"Are you awake?" Natsu looked down at lucy who was bright red, "morning."

"N-Natsu!" she kicked him out of the bed and he laughed. "come on lucy were only sleeping."

"She loves you!" happy joked

"Shut it you stupid cat! wait till I get my hands on you!" she yelled chasing the flying cat before Natsu grabbed her and pulled her over to him. "Lucy calm down, you're always so worked up, I'm mean serious." he smiled brightly. Lucy noticed something he's grown. He was less childish than when they first met he was more aware of their close relationship and more aware of things he used to be confused about.

"I'm more grown up than you!" she snapped pulling away. "come on let's go get some food erza and jellal said there gonna leave today so are gray and juvia they have a mission in a town close to here." getting dressed in a black tank top and a green skirt she and Natsu went to a diner.

"natsu...you know you don't have to eat so fast...foods flying" lucy sighed as Natsu and happy ate almost every dish the diner had to offer.

"lucy you know what this reminds me of the day we met." he grinned, "we keep looking back at our past lately haven't we." nodding lucy looked out the window "Hey but sometimes I wonder what if you hadn't broken that charm spell when you did." Lucy stared back at Natsu and smiled. "remember once mira told us soulmates that interning with the spell can break it." Natsu stopped eating and wiped his face, happy had flown off to who knows where after lucy gave him money to do anything he wanted.

"I forgot about that" rubbing his hand through his hair he looked at lucy with a grin. "That means we're soulmates seems fitting."

"How so?" Lucy looked at him confused on his reaction.

"Well I'm always there for you and your always there to catch me when I fall or you know." he grabbed he scarf "to catch my scarf, were always best friends!"

"natsu...ugh your hopeless right when I think you've grown up." laughing she banged her hand down on the table "Ok! let's get to we have more adventures to do together!" She grabbed his hand tightly pulling him out of the booth and towards the park, as he looked like he was gonna throw up. "Happy! Natsu! Let's go!" She laughed with her friends as he ran around the park.

 **Ok** now **, where it starts to begin if you have** any **ideas or wants for how fairy tail should go tell me ill try to make it happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Three months later*

Natsu and happy went to the guild was lucy sat with Levy discussing a new book idea for lucy to go on. SInce her books are more of adventures maybe finding an Aquarius could be a book on its own.

"Lucy, Natsu can help you find her too and you can journal it all down in note form then when every you get the chance just piece in all the missing blanks."

"Whats going on?" Natsu sat down as happy sat in front of their papers reading each one. "Looks like lucys gonna write another story!"

"Well I don't know if I wanna make that into a story she's my friend and will do anything to find her." lucy smiled holding on to her key, but I guess making it and showing her how hard it was wouldn't be bad either."

Natsu sat right next to lucy placing a hand on hers, her face turned a soft fade of pink "I'm sure she would love it,"

"thanks but honestly I don't know how I would even start." lucy moved her hand and told them with his. levy didn't notice and looked at some notes lucy made of some ideas where she could be.

"I would save follow leads, and go from there that all you really can do. you've been saving up the past few months, take that money and take a time away from fairy tail to find her." Erza sat down a cake in hand.

"Erza, " letting the natsus hand go, and grabbed her papers. "I would do that but I wouldn't know how to go about it or who would help me out, aren't you going on a mission with mirajane an s-class mission, juvia and gray started their own team, and "

"I'll go, but you already knew that" Natsu grinned wrapping an around lucy and erza. Lucy sighed and frowned. "what?!"

"You're just gonna break things,"

"No, I'm not why do you have such..." Before he could finish the sentence Elfman threw a table at him making him laid on top of the two girls. After that Natsu flamed up burning lucys clothes and erza stared at her cake that she was slammed

"Elfman!" She screamed requiring ten swords and throwing them at him, but moving they landed near jet and droy and hitting Cana's barrel. "My drink." the girl glared throwing it.

"I would miss this if I took a break" Lucy giggled after grabbing a spare shirt that didn't have burned holes on it from her back and putting it on.

"We would miss you too but she needs you," levy smiled before getting up and hanging back some papers to her. "Get her back,"

Lucy smirked nodding before grabbing her keys from her hip. "Star form! Taurus!" She was embellished in a gold light and popped out with a cow print bikini, and odd looking pants, that had one leg cut off. and a whip attacked her belt with gloves that went to her elbow. Her hair shorter hair tied up in a braid that flowed behind her and her bangs framing her face.

"Aye lucys join the fight!" Happy flew at the brawl in full speed, as lucy joined in. After a few hours of barreling, Natsu snuck out and sat on the roof of the guild his new go to spot.

"Natsu are we gonna go with lucy." Happy sat with his friend, smiling,

"Yeah, why wouldn't we were her team." Natsu looked at the exceed annoyed. "we're gonna find that big fish friend of hers!" Natsu grinned,

"she's scary though." he looked at his partner with an eye roll. "But she's family, either way." Natsu and happy looked over to the voice that entered the conversation. Lucy came over sitting next to them, placing happy on her lap.

"I'm grateful your gonna come with me, but you don't have to." She stared up at the starry sky. "I love the stars up there all my friends and family are, and they're down here too." Natsu stared at her, as the stars shined through her eyes, and her nostalgic smile gave his already warm chest warmer. "I love them all, And I say while we're away we train, and take on missions along the way." lucy smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I are putting a limit were only going to be gone a few months about 3/4 months that." Lucy looked down at her hands that were wrapped around the blue cat.

"What if we don't find her in that time?" Natsu looked at her a bit concerned.

"usually you would say we can find her in a shorter amount of time." lucy giggled.

"I'm older luc, I'm more mature!" this made lucy giggle turn into a pure laugh that made her shake, as she pushed happy off holding her stomach as if in pain. Natsu pouted and looked away.

"I have!" Lucy teary eyed placed a hand on his arm and put her head on his shoulder. "I really have grown older"

"I believe you, but your still a child at heart!" she giggled looking up at him, for a second her heart started beating fast cause he turned towards her, their faces near each other.

"Lucy! Natsu!" jumping at the sound lucy got up and got up too fast she slid off the roof, Natsu tried to reach out but she fell off the edge happy laughing as lucy fell on top of erza and gray.

"Hi guys!" lucy smiled embarrassedly as she got off them erza looked at her friend then towards the roof where Natsu and happy had blown up laughing.

"Lucy I talked to the master of you after we talked." erza smiled, though her smile didn't reach her eyes. " He said it was ok to take some time off, and Natsu and happy e said you guys to We all know you won't let her go alone."

"Erza..." Lucy teared up and hugged her best friend tightly,

"Grey make sure that the guild doesn't disband again" Natsu butted heads with gray both grinning their teeth together.

"Lucy well misses you, but like I said before, I'm going on an s-class mission. While they turned to gray who stopped fighting with Natsu.

"Gray I hope your team with Juvia goes well! I can't believe this is a start of a new story! Let's go get a drink on me!" Lucy grinned buying every one in the guild a drink. She sat and watched her team mates. So happy to see her friends and family so happy. All of them have had though things in there live, now their lives are as best as things have been.

 **OK, I'm kinda stuck cause im idk, I'm am going to see fairy tail dragon cry soon so yea next week so maybe I will get more mojo!**


End file.
